


Unspeakable Truth

by loctiva



Category: Arashi (Band), Jpop
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Short, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-10-20 05:03:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10655469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loctiva/pseuds/loctiva
Summary: One of my old works when I used to like Arashi, not sure on the exact time this was writtenImaru Nokima or known as Tomoka has lived a life born with no vocal chords or so it seemed that way once she meets an unexpected visitor and her whole world is completely turned around.





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story was revived from an old pseud that is now being used for OC stories only, both pseuds are the exact same author  
> *any edited changes to these stories belong to the author only, this is because I felt it needed a little TLC ^^

It has been over a year from last I can remember what my voice sounded like. Now I wonder to this day what that might sound like... _if it were...I don't know...come back, I already know my will never come back..._

I would cry every night, but no one could hear me. The day my voice was taken from me from a unknown illness. The doctors told me my illness was not genetic, but a rare accident with no reason why...

Now with no luck with sign language, I have decided, why can't I put my own writing skills to good use.

Today was a rainy day but the smell was inviting. The window was propped slightly open over looking the quiet street. An ear bud placed in my ear just to contribute to the peaceful afternoon the melody of five men with the sweet smells of clean fresh air. My pen hovered over the blank page laid out in front of me. It seems I don't know what to "say" when just one familiar body strolling down the street caught my attention, _is this who I think it is?_ I leaned closer to take a look, the desk began to tilt forward under my weight but before I even knew it my face was plastered to the window. Oh crap he better not see me like this. I braced myself grabbing both sides of the desk pushing myself back up falling back into my chair, flat on the floor, face flustered in a rosy pink, papers no longer in order scattered around me along with my ear bud singing...

_Omoide zutto zutto oikaketa yume futari ga tootake_

_ittemo donna tsuari yoru mo kujikesouna chikai demo_

_waratte motto saigo no lady sotto negai todake_

_akenari yoru wa naigo love so sweet..._

"I wonder if this is his house..." A knock was head on the door. I stood up without much thought, rushed downstairs mind wondering. _Who could this be here at a time like this?_ I slowly approached the door pulling it open. I couldn't believe my eyes, it was Matsumoto Jun, of all people to come to my door at this hour in the middle of the rainfall. "Oh, I'm sorry was looking for my friend's house, sorry for wasting your time but may I ask if Ohno Satoshi lived around here?" I couldn't move my body, my jaw felt so tight, _a member of Arashi was at my door, my door!_ Just before I knew it I tried to speak but nothing came out, I just realized, I have no voice. I could only close the door, my back sliding down its rough surface, tears streaming down my face. My hand slowly trembled for my pocket pulling out a crumpled paper.

_It's ok, he lives a block down from here._

I slowly scrambling up to the peep hole. He's gone...I carefully grasped the handle cracking the door...He was gone down the road... _I got to stop him!_ I pressed out of the door, running as fast as my legs could take me waving the crumpled paper. His soft eyes averted toward me.

"What's this?" I lowered my head in shame shoving the paper in his hand pointing to his hand. He opened his hand scanning the note. "Oh thank you." He bowed gently touching my chin. "You could tell me and not close the door." Tears crowning my eyes as pushed away his hands I was about ready to run away when my gaze caught Jun's complete change in expression. Just before he could say a single word a loud buzz broke the silence. "Hello? Oh I'm on my way over, how can I find your house if you give me vague directions? Ok, I'm five minutes away, bye."

My legs carried me back home, its warmth welcoming me with open arms, but the way Jun looked at me still burned in my retinas, my heart aching with confusion, _why are men so dull-minded?_ I frowned at the thought clasping on to the plush couch eyeing the chocolates that waited for my mouth.

"Ok, sorry I guess...you...can't..." Jun spun around panning his eyes for the one person who just in front of him. "...talk..." Jun lowered his head staring at the note in his hand before fishing for a pen in his pocket he laid the note flat against a pillar and began to write. "Hey sorry about today I was inconsiderate about your condition and would like to..." A buzz broke the stillness in the air, flipping it open, a frown creased his lips, it was Aiba, of all people that would call at a time like this, it would be him. Jun gritted his teeth as he finished his thought and slipped the note through the crack under the door before storming off.

The whipping noise of a sheet of paper broke the silence as my teeth sunk into the chocolate protruding from my mouth. My head popped up from the couch as my eyes spotted the same crumbled note I presented to Jun the few hours before, but something seems different about it. Carefully getting off the couch without spilling the wrappers, I crept over toward the note on the ground. I studied it distinctively noticing writing on the other side.

_Hey sorry about today I was inconsiderate about your condition and would like to start over and get to know you better ne~_

I found myself smiling for the first time in ages, this is time it was for real, reading and re-reading the very words scribbled in. _I'd figured this would be easier for you, don't tell anybody._ I hurriedly punched the numbers in my phone with my thumb slowed down typing each character with grace. Jun ...I mouthed his name, the same smile never leaving my lips. Thanks for wanting to be my friend. 


	2. Part 2

It has been almost a week since we laid eyes, everyday I would text him hello and how he's been. He tells me everything but of course I have to keep it hush hush since he is famous after all. Jun wanted to introduce me to the rest of the crew. I on the other hand felt like it was a bad idea especially since my parents are due home anytime now. I sat down starting out of the same window that one stormy night in hopes to see Jun walk by but no such luck. On a good note I've been writing more and more everyday on anything that came to mind, mainly Jun. I wanted to see him again so badly. _I have so much to say!_

Spring had come the time when everything beings to bloom. My parents have been home for at least a few months now after their trip to not sure where, they hardly ever tell me anything ever since my illness they just stopped talking to me all together. What bugs me the most though is that my parents never let me leave the house either. I sat down on the very seat starting at the very window I stared out at everyday. I just wanted to cry when the doorbell rang. I felt my legs dragging me forward but came to a halt as I spotted my mom answering the door, my heart sank watching in between the rails of the banister.

"Can I help you?"

"Is your daughter home?" The voice sounded different. _It must be his friend_. I thought, trying to get a better look of the visitor's face.

"I'm sorry you must of mistaken me for someone else I only have a son." I gritted my teeth grasping the railing as tightly as my hands could allow me. I just wanted to scream, but nothing came out. I couldn't move.

"Oh my apologizes..." The visitor bowed, "must got the wrong house." I watched my mom nod giving out a false smile she has been using for as long as I can remember. I saw her look up at me mouthing those same words the last time I tried making friends. _How dare you!_

I slipped back into my room, all I wanted to do now was cry, that just seems to be the only thing I am good at. My phone had vibrated for over an hour gliding widely across the table begging to be caught. Letting out a sight I grabbed the phone and fumbled through the messages. Each one was from the same person, including the voicemail, the last message I received before the phone gave up.

" Hey, I've been trying to get a hold of you for about an hour or so, if you didn't receive any messages I sent, I want to at least tell you this, Sho told me what had happened, did you move the last time I ran into you? Wait let me rephrase this...the only time I saw you for I explained in detail to him about where you live." There was a pause in the message, I could hear some voices in the background.

Perhaps they are his friends?

"--It was meant to be a surprise and I was running late, that's why Sho came in my place...I...just wanted to see you...again. I'm sorry."

"End of message--" The recording ended rather abruptly. I wanted to call back, but he wouldn't hear me. All I wanted to do was cry when a knock interrupted my thoughts.

"Open up! You never lock doors in my house! Open up you filthy brat! That is an order!"

_This is my chance._ I thought mouthing those words, it felt so good. I could feel the adrenaline coursing through me.

"You better have a good reason to be bolting the door shut!" My mom's high pitched shrilling voice always made my ears bleed. My legs dragged me around the room, gathering anything I could get my hands on, averting my eyes slightly toward the window.

_Do I have enough sheets?_

My room was bare then I didn't really own much to begin with. My knotted sheets swayed with the afternoon breeze. One foot was out of the window when the door started to give. I guess mom brought the tools! Even a half-hearty laugh couldn't calm my racing heart. _This is it, there is no time going back!_ My hands gripped tightly to the sheets inching my way down to freedom. A thud broke my concentration.

"Nokima!" My body froze, this is the first time I heard my name being called in so long, but I can't stop, not now. Her voice grew louder and louder until was was looking dead set at me. "Nokima get up here!" I found myself shaking my head and manged to touch the ground but I couldn't let go. I could feel my arms lift as my mom tugged on the knotted sheets.

_Let go, let go!_ My mind screamed but I couldn't let go. A part of me immediately wanted to stay, asking me _why am I doing this? Where will I go?_ My thoughts were soon shattered when I heard a man's voice, I could feel my hands letting go as my focus was turned toward him completely ignoring the cussing that was heard from the window above me.

"May I ask why you came through the window?" I could tell he was mixed with confusion. My mind was racing, I had to think of something fast before my mom catches me. I quickly took out a pen and scribbled something on my hand shoving it in the man's face. "Can I come and stay with you please I beg of you." I nodded and bowed as low as I could almost begging. The way he expressed his feelings was really interesting. At first all he could say was 'Eh?'

Then the male's gears were turning then the eyes lit up. "You want to live with me?! That's...that's dangerous, that's...do I even know you?" I let out a sigh in frustration any second now my mom would be rushing out that door.

"Nokima! How dare you run away from your mother like that!" My father stood just a few feet away from us. The man behind me, he had to think of something fast. He knelt down and placed his hat on my head whispering to me.

"I want you to cry and act like my younger sister ok?" He smiled winking at me, I knew right away the he was on my side.

_Thank you Ohno._

"How dare you say that to my sister!" My dad's eyes widened he couldn't believe what he just heard. "She slipped and fell almost spraining her ankle and you think it's ok to go at her like she's your own daughter! You are disgrace!" He knelt back down whispering. "When you get up use me as an anchor and pretend your injured." I nodded as he helped me up making sure my face was not seen and slunk my back on his shoulder. 


	3. Part 3

Ohno's apartment felt very homey and welcoming, however my phone wouldn't stop going off. "You going to answer that?" I looked up nothing him pointing my vibrating pocket. I pulled it out it was my mom and dad trying to get a hold of me, but I noticed not once did Jun text me.

_I wonder if he's busy...I hope I didn't he caught..._ My eyes started to swell just thinking about it what my fingers started to fly all over the number pad anything that came to mind. Ohno just watched not know what to do with someone like me who can't talk at completely lost and confused. Before he could even say a word my phone fell from my hands, I could feel my body trembling. I had no idea what to do...

"Come here." Ohno wrapped his arms around me allowed me to let it out, his gentle embrace felt rather soothing than I collapsed in his arms. His face turned bright red as he felt my full body weight against his. His train of thought shattered as he heard my phone vibrate across the floor. He gently laid my limp body onto the couch grasping the skittering phone off the ground. "Hello?"

"Ohno what are you doing with Nokima's phone?"

"Jun is that you?"

"Yes now answer my question." There was a long pause on the phone but deep down he had a feeling that Ohno had no way of actually answering. "Where is she?"

"Huh? Oh my house why?" A click was heard on the other side, the man could only help but frown as he turned back toward me still sound asleep. "I wonder what that was about...wait how does she know Jun?" He muttered to himself very temped to look through my phone.

***after the phone call***

Jun sat down on the couch awaiting his turn for the photo shoot for some sort of magazine but at this point he didn't seems to care as he stared hesitantly at his phone hoping for something to happen. "Matsumoto-san your next~"

"Oh right, I'm coming." He shoved the phone in his pocket and walked into the green room.

"Ok you know the drill I want that sexy tiger breaking free from its bonds." Jun nodded, even though he normally found his photographer humorous, today wasn't one of those days. "Matsumoto-san please focus...ok this won't do, something must be on your mind." The young male sighed, he wasn't in the mood to share his personal life with someone who only knows how to take pictures.

"I got plans after this so please can we finish?" The photographer nodded but the results were still the same, just before the man spoke Jun chucked the water bottle at the green screen walls and walked over to the photographer grabbing his arms and pulled him to his face. "Not another word from you, it's none of your business." He shoved the man back almost falling over. "Reschedule for next Wednesday." Jun didn't bother looking at the photographer as he grabbed his jacket and left. Just before he grabbed his phone it started to ring. "Hello?"

"I got...some...bad news."

"Why are you breathing so hard?"

"I'm across the...street from you." Jun looked up noticing someone waving at him. He waved back closing his phone and crossed the street. "We have to hurry it's urgent." Sho barked grabbing the young male's arm. With complete confusion on his face he followed suit. The two arrived to a run-down cafe. "We're here!" Two heads pop up from a booth.

"Ohno, Nokima! Wait what's going on?" Leader walked over to Jun almost as if he was sorry for something.

"I'm sorry for the confusion but Nokima wants me to give you this, she's resting over there we had a fight with her father." The older male handed him a folded piece of paper.

"A fight?! Since when?!"

"Read it, it should answer your question." Jun took the piece of paper and read it to himself.

"I thought I might as well tell you everything that I wish I could tell you. Ever since I was young, my parents told me that I will never be able to talk due to a disease that the doctors found out I had that destroyed my vocal cords and kept me in my room away from everybody. My parents home schooled me what they wanted me to know rather then what I should know, how to survive. They treated me like a child and cast away anyone who was willing to be friends with me, but today no in this time in my life I was finally saved by those who were not afraid of my parents, those that I owe my life to. You guys let me see what kindness was, you guys let me learn what it's like to trust someone..."

 


	4. Part 4

"Freeze!" Cops surrounded the warn down cafe, guns drawn. I found myself jumping from the booth and joining the others that were in complete shock. As I looked up at the cops there was my mom giving me that same evil glare she gave me when I was over looking the front door from the banister. Everyone followed my gaze as they too where surprised. Finally one of us spoke.

"You used the police to find your daughter when all you do is lock her up in her room?" I was Jun, he bravely stood in front of me, he looked back at me and smiled. "I got your back."

"That is clearly none of your business! Now hand my daughter over!" The cops were slowly advancing toward Jun, Sho and Ohno started to look around for a way out, so far it was no use. My heart was pounding, body shaking uncontrollably.

I have to do something. My mind raced, _I didn't want anyone to hurt my new friends especially Jun already risking his life for me. This must stop...this must stop, I can't take it...I feel dizzy...why does this happen to me? Why? I can't take it...this must..._ "STOP!" Everyone froze in place, I could see my mom speechless, the cops stopped in their tracks, Jun spun around, Ohno and Sho exchanged glances, but everyone was silent, I could feel the tension in the air. "Stop please." My throat felt dry, tears found their way down my face.

"You...can...talk?" Jun gave me this look that made my heart sank, but all I can do is nod.

"I have something to say." I took hold of Jun's hand trying to hide my blush but it was no use, he was blushing at me. "I have lived in a lie..."

"That's enough!" My mom growled trying to get past the cops, but they refused to let her pass allowing me to take the spotlight.

"...my mother always wanted a son, so when I was born she wasn't all too happy about it that she talked to the doctor if there was a way to spread the word that she had a son named Tomaka, if the doctor didn't do it, she would sue him. So everyone who knows of me, I'm Tomaka when I'm really Imaru Nokima." I paused for a moment, my knees were shaking I have never had this much attention before. "My family wanted to see me, this made my mother unhappy and had to make an excuse to not see me, so my first check up I was probably the only one that couldn't talk well in the waiting room, when we were called up, it was going well so far but the doctor was worried that I didn't respond or was unable to, so my mother provided a fake hospital record stating I was born with ruptured vocal chords and will never be able to talk again, so I tried sign language but that was too difficult in itself."

I looked over at Jun with a smile on my face as I now held both of us hands, before I could say anymore returned a smile to me.

"I don't know what to say, it feels like you're a different person." I couldn't help but laugh.

"I guess you will have to get used to it then." Jun couldn't help but grin. I felt a tap on my shoulder, I immediately let go and spun around to look at Sho gesturing to the cops who were apprehending my mother. "Where will I live? When my parents are both arrested?" Before one of the cops spoke, Jun's hands found my shoulders.

"She can stay with me if that is ok?" The cops looked at each other as they placed my mom in the cop car when one finally stepped forward to meet me eye to eye.

"How old are you?"

"I am 25 sir, why you ask?" I raised an eyebrow at the man in front of me, he paused for a moment as if he was creating a scenario.

"I need confidential information to know if you are of age to live away from your parents, and for my understanding you were locked in your room for a major part of your life, did you by chance receive any sort of education?" I couldn't help but frown, all my years I didn't learn a thing that was supposed to help me from either of my parents except for what to do and what not to do. I shook my head in despair. I wanted Jun handed the officer the paper I wrote. "What is this?"

"Evidence you may need for your case." The officer nodded and looked it over in complete disgust. "I will provide her anything she will need to succeed that she is lacking, I can guarantee you that she will be safe with me." I looked at him completely shocked however the officer seemed to understand and nodded as he backed away attending to the other cops as they drove off.

"Is that really ok? For me to stay with you?" I looked back at Jun my heart and mind racing of all possibilities this could go wrong, his hand gently creased my chin as he looked into my eyes his lips brushing against mine in hopes of quieting my thoughts. _Is this for real?_ My body melted to his touch.

"I can't stop thinking about you, the thought of living the life you have had all this time, it's about time we live a life you should have. Now lets go home." Jun gently grabbed my hand, lacing his fingers through mine, leading the way to my new life.

_I have come to a conclusion as I look up to the sky as I said to myself, this is real, happy endings do exist._


End file.
